In coastal areas, sailboats are often anchored or moored. Wind can cause the tethered sailboats to swing a lot about the anchor line. This is because the center of effort above the water line is forward of the center of resistance below the water line, causing the sailboat to be unstable. It is preferable if the sailboat should stay pointed into the wind in a stable manner without swinging with large amplitude. The swinging can cause many problems. In bad weather with heavier wind loads such swinging causes sailboats to hit against each other, thereby causing serious damage to property and threatening the safety of those aboard the sailboats. The swinging and jerking can cause the anchor to dislodge. And the uncontrolled swinging is a source of discomfort to those aboard the boat. To reduce swinging, boaters use an anchor riding sail or anchoring sail, in the form of a small flat triangular sail that is attached to the back of the sailboat, along the centerline, acting as a wind vane to reduce swinging. These sails often must be fabricated on a custom basis due to the many rigging options inherent in sailboats. Apart from these sails some other mechanisms are also used to avoid the swinging of sailboats. Such sails and mechanisms thereof are not efficient enough to maximize the reduction of the swinging of an anchored sailboat.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a sail or mechanism that can maximize the reduction of swinging of a sailboat in an anchored or tethered position, in an efficient and inexpensive manner.